Bath Time
by TheCat'sMeow2124
Summary: Thanks to Alfred, Kumajiro is covered in soda. Now he needs the thing he fears most a bath. Madeline must now chase Kuma around the hotel. Little does she know her Ukrainian friend will lend her a hand. Fem!Canada/Male!Ukraine, Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the character's mentioned, Coke a Cola, Mac Donald's, Time Warner Cable or anything else you might recognize.

* * *

><p>Two hours. Two "wonderful" hours. Madeline Williams was in all other words… outraged. Two hours she wasted at this world meeting hosted in New York, for nothing. Throughout the meeting was strangely quiet. Too quite.<p>

_"Hmmm, must be a full moon tonight or something."_

The Canadian thought. Greece was wide wake, France wasn't grabbing anyone **yet**; Belarus was not clinging to Russia. Then, all hell broke loose. South Korea decided to claim Lichtenstein's breasts as his own; of course as you've guessed this did not sit too well with Switzerland. Thus came the threats, thus came the rifle, and thus came the gun fire.

South Korea was not harmed; Germany had pulled the gun from Switzerland before he had a clean shot at the Korean's head. Unfortunately, that did not stop the Swiss man from strangling the Korean. Both Germany and Austria pulled Switzerland off of him. After Switzerland was restrained, the meeting was ended due to lack of progress.

As Madeline collected her things, her fellow North American walked up to her.

"Hey Maddie, can I get a ride back to the hotel."

"Sure Alfred, just let me find Kumafuma."

Alfred gave her a confused look, but decided to go along with his sister.

As they were walking to her car, Madeline spotted Kumajiro sitting on the hood of car.

"Kuma, how did you get up here?"

The polar bear looked at her. "Who are you?" The bear asked.

"I'm Canada" Madeline sighed as identified herself to the bear, yet again.

"Wow Maddie you two have been together for a hundred and forty four years, and you still can't remember each other's names. Maddie what are you going to do when you date someone? Hmm."

"What does me dating anyone have anything to do with forgetting Kumakichi's name?" Madeline said blushing.

"Well for one thing, it won't be very nice to the person you're dating" Kumajiro said, with a skeptic look.

"Oh, you just got sassed, by a polar bear." Alfred said after he finished laughing. Madeline stuck her tongue out at her brother and they all climbed to the car.

"Yeah Kumajiro has a point, plus I really wanna freak the person out. OH, you know what I could do." Alfred's mouth coiled into a sadistic smile.

"What Alfred" Madeline was half afraid to find out what her brother had in store for whomever she brought over for the holidays.

"I'll sit the person down, and I'll pull out my shot gun." Madeline opened her mouth to protest but Alfred stopped her. "And I'll take out the one shot gun shell; place it on the coffee table, and keep continuously cocking the empty shot gun as we're talking. The entire time, all that person is going to do is stare at that one bullet on the coffee table. Alfred said triumphantly looking rather pleased he came up with such a brilliant plan. "That and also break out into a sweat." Kumajiro added from the back.

"_Wonderful Alfred, just wonderful_." Madeline thought while sinking into the driver's seat.

"MADDIE, STOP THE CAR!" Alfred yelled on the top of his lungs.

Being startled by her brother's outburst and obeying him, Madeline hit the brakes; causing the car to swerve, almost hitting the lamp post.

"My life, my life flashed before my eyes". Kumajiro said from in back, and he looked shaken up.

"Alfred, what the hell is wrong with you, we could have hit the lamp post and we could have died". Madeline scolded her brother furiously.

"But Maddie, I wanted you to stop at MacDonald's."

There was a ten second silence in the car. Madeline turned to Alfred and began to yell at her brother while smacking him.

"YOU WANTED ME *smack* TO STOP FOR FREAKING MACDONALD'S *smack*, YOU ÂNE, *smack* YOU COULD HAVE ASKED NORMALLY *smack*, INSTEAD OF SCARING THE CRAP OUT OF ME *smack* AND ALMOST KILLING *smack* THE THREE OF US! *smack*" Madeline huffed after verbally and physically abusing Alfred.

"Jeez, if you get the violent and loud with me, I honestly feel bad for whoever you end up with." Alfred said.

"Shut up Alfred. Go get what you want and be back in 10 minutes, or I'm leaving you."

Alfred quickly unblocked himself, opened the car door and bolted to the entrance.

"Vous douleur dans le cul." Madeline muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>Later back in Alfred's hotel room, Alfred was on the phone with Time Warner, due to the lack of internet cooperation on his laptop. Madeline was sitting in one of the chair speaking with Russia.<p>

"So, he almost killed the three of you?" Ivan said with a shocked expression on his face. While glancing over at Alfred as he said "Speak to an Agent".

"Yeah, I yelled and hit him repeatedly, and all for MacDonald's, you believe that." Alfred again repeated himself, "Speak to an Agent".

"Aww" Ivan said with a sad expression and pick up Kumajiro as he was walking by. "Poor Kumajiro" Ivan wailed as he pretended to sob into his fur. "Speak to an Agent" Alfred was beginning to get annoyed

"Oh shut up Ivan, it's not like you were there and- "SPEAK TO AN AGENT" Alfred interrupted her, yelling loudly into the phone. They both turned to see Alfred taping his foot and looking at the wall angrily.

"Why is he yelling to the phone and who is he speaking to?"

"His computer won't connect to the internet, so he's on the phone with Time Warner, to see if maybe that's the problem."

"Hmm, but who is he yelling at" Ivan asked turning to look back at Madeline.

"Oh you know, the automated machine that directs your call, it asked if he wants to speak to an agent, and he does, but for some reason it doesn't register the words."

"Ah, that explains it."

"Yeah, but it gets really annoying especially when you have to repeat yourself over and over- "SPEAK TO AN AGENT" Alfred interrupted again.

"Alfred, if you interrupt me one more time, I swear."

"But it's not my fault Maddie, it's the stupid machine. It doesn't understand freaking English."

"Leave it to you любовь to make a machine for English speaking people; meanwhile the machine itself does not comprehend the English language. Ivan said with a smirk

Alfred went to grab his coke. "Shut up Ivan, you do no- SPEAK TO AN AGENT" And that's the straw that broke the camel's back. As Alfred yelled into the phone again, his arm's flared; sending his Coke towards Kumajiro. On impact the sugary liquid spilled all over the bear, his snow white fur becoming a brown sugar color.

"Alfred, look at what you have done." Madeline said furiously, while picking up the soaked Kumajiro. Ivan had got up and returned with paper towels to somewhat clean up the bear.

"Aww, I'm sorry Maddie, I'm sorry Kumajiro; I didn't mean it.

"It's ok" Kumajiro said. "It was an acciden- "Hello, is this a live person, oh thank god, listen I got this problem with my internet." Alfred interrupted Kumajiro and explained his predicament.

"Ass" Kumajiro muttered under his breath; causing both Northern Countries to chuckle.

"So now I guess Kumajiro needs a-" Ivan stopped what he was saying when he saw Madeline shake her head frantically and motion him not to finish his sentence.

But of course, Ivan did not get the hint. "All I was going to say was that Kumajiro needed a bath."

"**Bath**" Kumajiro said in fear, squirmed in Madeline's arms and bolted out the door.

"Are you happy now Ivan, now I have to find him." Madeline said, irritated.

"I'm sorry, would you like help finding him."

"No, I got this, but thanks."

And with that, Madeline walked out of the hotel room to search for her polar bear companion, who was in need of a bath.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

YOU ÂNE: You Ass

Vous douleur dans le cul: You pain in the ass.

любовь: Love


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, it's characters, or anything else you might recognize.

* * *

><p>Kumajiro frantically ran down the halls of the hotel, attempting to hide from his owner. Maneuvering in and out of hotel rooms that were being cleaned. He even hitched a ride on one of the hotel carts. Unfortunately he was forced to leave his brilliant hiding spot because the cleaning maid had seen him and freaked out. As Kumajiro rounded the corner he spotted the person he was trying to avoid. Madeline. As he turned around, he hit a decorative table that had a pretty expensive looking vase on it. Well, you know what happens next. The vase was knocked off the table and met its doom on the floor.<p>

Kumajiro looked up and met the gaze of his lifelong owner, but did not move. Madeline made no attempt to move either; in fear of him running off again.

"Kumajiro, come here."

Kumajiro blinked, shook his head no and began to back away from his owner.

"Kumajiro, come here right now." Madeline said in a stern voice.

All she did was take one step forward, and Kumajiro fled.

"Kumajiro, you come back here. Mon Dieu" She sighed and ran after him, again.

As Kumajiro was running, he looked behind him to see no angry Canadian chasing him. He smiled and continued running, not realizing there was a person in his way. Kumajiro ran into the person, the force of impact threw him back and he froze. As he met the gaze of the person he ran into. He looked familiar. He had big clear blue eyes and he was very tall. Then it hit him, Ukraine.

"Привіт Kumajiro, what are you doing wandering around and does Madeline know you are out here?"

Then it hit him, Ukraine was a good friend of his owner. If he stuck around he might try to return him to Madeline. Before he could turn and run away, he was scooped up by Ukraine.

"Come on Kumajiro; let's get you back to Madeline, так."

Kumajiro grumbled as the Ukrainian carried him off. Now he was majorly screwed.

_Meanwhile…_

Madeline huffed in annoyance. She checked everywhere, with most of the other countries. She knew Kumajiro would not run off to a stranger. She checked with Heracles because, during a meeting she found her bear snuggled up with 6 of his cats. With Arthur and Francis, she even went back to Alfred's room. Although she didn't go in due to the "noises" coming from inside the room. She began to get worried. While lost in thought, she heard someone call her name. She turned and saw Ukraine walking toward her with Kumajiro in his arms.

"Oh thank god Yakiv, you found Kumajiro." Madeline said while running up to him, taking the polar bear into her arms. She hugged him in relief and turned to her Ukrainian friend and smiled.

"I found him wandering the halls. I didn't want him to get hurt so I got him and started looking for you." Yakiv gave her a small smile

"Well actually I was looking for him, you see; Alfred accidentally spilled soda on him and your brother said the B word and scared him off."

Yakiv gave her a confused look. "The B word."

"You know, what you take when you're dirty"

"Oh, you mean a ba- "DON'T SAY THAT WORD." Madeline interrupted, yelling a little too forcefully and she immediately felt bad. She felt even worse when she saw tears in his eyes and a hurt look on his face.

"Yakiv I'm sorry I yelled it's just that Kumajiro doesn't like… being cleaned."

Yakiv smiled, understanding the situation. "So little Kumajiro does not like лазня, hmm more like a cat than a polar bear." Yakiv laughed, patting Kumajiro on the head.

"Yeah, now it's going to be a living hell, washing him. Once I turn the water on he'll now, and that's it."

"Would you like some help"

"Oh Yakiv, I couldn't bother you, but thank you." Madeline said while blushing.

"Really, it's no trouble, I'm not doing anything right now and I would love to help."

"Oh thank you Yakiv, I really appreciate it, come on let's get this over with." While thanking him Madeline pulled him into a one arm hug. Yakiv smiled and hugged her back.

"Will you two get a room?" Kumajiro said skeptically. Both nations let go of each other, blushing at Kumajiro's remark. As they began to walk back to Madeline's room, Kumajiro turned to Madeline.

"Just remember what Alfred said about what's going to happen to the person you date." Kumajiro said with a smirk. Thankfully Yakiv did not hear them. She blushed at the thought of her and Yakiv dating. "Shush, Kuma."

They arrived at her door and Madeline pulled out the card key and unlocked the door, Yakiv opened it and let Madeline walk in first. She smiled at him in thanks.

"Can you hold him while I get the soap?" The last word was said softly, so Kumajiro would not get the hint.

"Sure" Yakiv took the polar bear from Madeline's arms and held him, while she looked for the shampoo.

Kumajiro turned to face Yakiv and put his paw on his face playfully. Yakiv looked down at him and pet his head.

"Got it." Madeline hid the shampoo behind her back and walked into the bathroom. Yakiv ran after her before Kumajiro caught on. It was then the polar bear realized. He was getting a… bath. As Yakiv ran in, Madeline closed the door behind him; blocking all chances of his escape. Kumajiro began to struggle in Yakiv's arms. He looked up at Yakiv and Madeline angrily. Yakiv especially, that traitor and to think that he approved of him being around his owner.

"Kumajiro you need a bath, you're all sticky. Please, for me." Kumajiro shook his head no.

"If you want Kumajiro, I'll take you to Red Lobster and you can get whatever you want off the menu." Yakiv said. Kumajiro look up at him, eyes the side of saucers. "I saw on a commercial that there was an all you can eat salmon dish, if you let us give you a bath I will take you there."

"Hmm, throw in a pound of seal and you have a deal." Kumajiro said. Madeline stood there, dumbfounded at the exchange between the two.

Yakiv smiled "Deal."

Madeline turned on the water and made sure the temperature was not to hot or cold, Yakiv set Kumajiro down in the tub once there was enough water.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me Yakiv; it's really sweet of you." Madeline said smiling at him.

"It's no problem at all." Yakiv said, sinking his head into his scarf out of bashfulness.

"I suggest you take off your scarf and coat. You may have made a deal with him but, that doesn't mean he won't fight back."

Yakiv nodded and preceded to unwrapped his scarf and remove his coat. He rolled up his sleeves, grabbed a cup from the sink, filled it with water and dumped it on Kumajiro. Not the best idea. Kumajiro tried to jump out of the tub and Yakiv made a grab for him. The way he was sitting on the ledge of the bathtub wasn't best either, he slipped into the water. Taking Madeline with him who attempted to stop him from falling in. Yakiv got up first, helping Madeline out, sitting her on his lap and wiped the clinging wet hair out of her face. Madeline's lavender eyes met Yakiv's clear blue eyes. They both blushed, she said thank you and got up off his lap.

Just then her cellphone went off. "Can you shampoo him while I get that?"

Yakiv nodded and grabbed the shampoo and proceeded to clean Kumajiro. Once Madeline was out of earshot, Kumajiro spoke.

"You should tell her, you know."

Yakiv paused "What do you mean?"

"You like her, you should tell her. She likes you also."

Yakiv said nothing and continued to scrub the soap into Kumajiro's fur.

"I have had feelings for her for some time now, especially when she showed me nothing but kindness. Plus I'm just the country of Ukraine. Madeline deserves better than me." Yakiv said with a frown and tears in his eyes.

"You know, just because she can do better, doesn't mean she will."

Yakiv blinked the tears from his eyes and thought.

"Make your move, or someone else will." Before Yakiv could say something, Madeline walked back in.

"Sorry it took so long; Alfred and Ivan wanted to know if I found Kumajiro. Can you go grab the hair dryer from my suitcase and some towels, while I rinse him?"

Yakiv nodded and walked out. Madeline filled the cup with water and began to rinse him, afterward she drained the tub. Yakiv walked back in.

"The hairdryer is on the bed." Yakiv picked up Kumajiro and wrapped him in the towel and started to dry him. Madeline walked out spread the other towel out on the bed, plugged the hairdryer into the outlet. Yakiv put him on the towel and Madeline started to dry him. When she was done, Kumajiro's fur was once again snow white.

"There Kuma, don't you feel and better now that your all clean." Madeline smiled and kissed his head. She turned to Yakiv, "Again, I can't thank you enough for helping me with him. You're such a sweet person." Yakiv blushed "I said before it was no trouble, I was happy to help."

Just then Yakiv's cell phone went off. "Hold on one minute, it's Ivan." He got his phone from his coat pocket and answered it.

"Привіт брат, як ти?" Yakiv proceeded to speak to his brother, while Madeline put everything away. When she was done, Yakiv hung up.

"Is he ok?"

"Так, he wanted told me that he would be spending the night with Alfred." Yakiv turned to Kumajiro. "When would you like me to take you to Red Lobster?"

"Whenever is good for you, just not tonight or tomorrow."

Yakiv nodded. "Alright I think I head off now, it seems I'm in need of a bath." Yakiv chuckled.

"Same here." Madeline replied.

Madeline walked him to the door and pulled him into a hug. Yakiv hugged back.

"I know you must be getting tired of me saying thank you but, thank you."

"You're welcome Madeline; if you ever need anything else just ask. Good night Madeline, Kumajiro." As Yakiv turned toward the door, Madeline grabbed his arm to stop him. Yakiv turned around and faced her. Madeline smiled, stood of her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. Yakiv was shocked at first, but smiled in return and placed a kiss of his own on her forehead. When they separated, Yakiv noticed Kumajiro motion toward Madeline with a knowing smile. When he stepped out into the hallway and the door closed behind him, he paused. He thought back to what Kumajiro had said.

_"You know, just because she can do better, doesn't mean she will. Make your move, or someone else will."_ Yakiv swallowed the lump in his throat, turned to face the door, to a deep breath and knocked. He heard footstep and the door opened.

"Did you forget something Yakiv?"

Yakiv tossed a quick glance at Kumajiro and smiled the polar bear smiled back. He looked back at Madeline. "Так, I did."

With that, Yakiv leaned in and placed a kiss on Madeline's lips. At first he's thought she would push him away, but she didn't. She placed her hands on his shoulders and passionally kissed back. Yakiv smiled into the kiss and the pulled away for a breath of air. They both leaned in again and repeatedly kissed each other. Yakiv had Madeline's face cradled in his hands. They pulled apart and place the foreheads together. Neither wanting to separate.

"Will you two just get a room, I don't know how many time I have to repeat myself." Kumajiro's voice came from the background. They both turned to Kumajiro and laughed.

"Madeline, since you're not occupied for the night, I was wondering if you would join me for dinner."

Madeline looked back to Yakiv and smiled. "Yes I will, just give me half an hour to wash and change."

"Good." Yakiv leaned back in and kissed her again. "I'll be back in half an hour for you."

Madeline gave him a loving smile that made his heart race a mile a minute. "I can't wait."

And with that the Ukrainian turned and walked out the door, down the hall and proceeded to his room to clean himself up. Looking forward to dinner with the beautiful Canadian.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Mon Dieu: My God

Привіт: Hello

так: Yes

лазня: baths

Привіт брат, як ти: Hello brother, how are you


	3. Chapter 3

__Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, it's character's or anything else you might recognize.

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later…<em>

After showering, drying his hair and brushing his teeth, the Ukrainian was deciding what he was going to wear. He decided on a navy blue dress shirt and black dress pants. He slipped on a black tie and checked his reflection in the full length mirror. Satisfied, he turned and walked out the door and closed the door behind him. Walking towards his date's door, he started to feel nervous. He slowed his pace as he realized, he's never been on a date before. Numerous thoughts came into his mind.

"_What if I mess it up? What if I upset her? What if she never wants to see my face again?"_

As his thoughts ceased he found himself at the Canadian's door. Taking a deep breath he knocked and waited patiently for her to answer. When the door was opened, Yakiv was in all senses of the word… bewitched. Madeline stood before him in a stunning red dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. The dress stopped at least an inch above her knees. He was so captured by the Canadian's beauty; he did hear her calling him.

"Yakiv? Oh Yakiv? Is anyone home?" Madeline waved her hand in his face. Yakiv snapped out of it and blushed.

"Абсолютно красивий." Yakiv murmured to himself.

"Merci, you look very dashing yourself." Madeline blushed, looked down and fixed his crooked tie. When she was done, she smoothed it out against is chest and looked back up at him.

"Thank you. We should be going."

"Alright, hold on one minute." Yakiv nodded, Madeline turned toward Kumajiro. "I'm going now; don't answer the door for anyone." "Mkay." Kumajiro said not really paying attention, staring intently at the TV show he was watching.

"Kumajiro" Madeline said with a stern tone in her voice. Kumajiro turned to her, got off the bed and walked up to his owner. He sat in front of her and lifted his paws into the air, signaling he wanted to be picked up. Madeline sighed and lifted him up.

"Are you sure you don't want someone to watch you?"

"I'll be fine, can I order some movies? Please?" Kumajiro gave his own version of a puppy look.

"Oh fine, no more than five movies. Got that?" Kumajiro smiled and nodded. He pressed his nose to her face and hopped down. "Have fun you two. Oh and Yakiv…." They both paused as they were leaving.

"Yes Kumajiro?"

"If you upset her, I'll maul your face and then send Alfred after you." Kumajiro said with a serious voice. Yakiv turned to face Madeline. "I wouldn't dream of it."

They both stepped out the door, closing it behind them. Madeline checked twice to make sure it was closed properly and they began to walk to the entrance to the hotel. They got into Madeline's car and Yakiv gave her the directions to the restaurant. He told her it was a really good French restaurant that Ivan had told him about. She parked; they both got out and walked to the entrance. The hostess greeted them, Yakiv gave his name and they were led to their table. He sat but not before he helped her sit. She thanked him and they began to look at their menus. After deciding on what they wanted, the waiter came, took their order and left.

"So, how have you been Yakiv?" Madeline asked trying to start a conversation. Yakiv looked up.

"I've been good actually. You know little things here and there, but other than that… I am doing well. I have also spent time with Ivan and Natalia. We even got together with Toris, Edward and Ravis. What about you?"

"Good, same old. I've been helping my boss a lot lately. I've been catching up on some light reading and done some work around my house. Alfred stopped by a couple of times but, that's really it, eh."

"Haven't Francis or Arthur visited? I mean they are the two who raised you and Alfred."

"Please, I'll be lucky if Arthur calls and if he does, he accidently dialed my number instead of Alfred's. Francis does call, but once in a blue moon. It's just me and Kumajiro." Madeline said with a small frown on her face.

Yakiv noticed this and quickly changed the subject. "What kinds of hobbies do you have?"

"Well I often go hunting, I also do taxidermy. I've developed this thing for paintball too. It's fun, but it really hurts when you get shot. What about you?"

"Oh you know same old. Working on my farm, tending to my animals. I do read often and I usually go to the museums. Whenever the ballet is in town I will go and see it."

As Yakiv finished his sentence the waiter came back with their food. After they were served, they began to eat, saying a few words here and there. After they were done, the waiter came and took the plates and asked if they wanted dessert. They both decided on a slice of chocolate cake. After the waiter gave them the cake, they each began to take turns cutting a slice. Madeline suddenly felt very devious and let a devilish grin come to her face.

"Oh Yakiv." She called him softly, he looked up at her. She put her fork that had cake on it in front of Yakiv's face. "Open up." Yakiv's whole face broke into a blush but he obeyed. He opened his mouth, Madeline moved her arm toward him and he took the cake off her fork. He sat back in his chair and munched on the piece of cake, still blushing from the experience. He saw her chuckling.

"_Oh yeah, well two can play at this game." _He thought. He cut a piece of the cake and put it in front of her face and gave her a small smile. "Say ahhh." Madeline opened her mouth and took the cake off Yakiv's fork. After she was done with the piece, she spoke.

"Thank you Yakiv." Yakiv looked up at her with a confused look. "For what?"

"Well for, everything. For finding Kumajiro, then helping me give him a bath and for taking me out to dinner." At the last statement she blushed.

"Don't worry, I wanted to. We have not… те, що англійський термін?" He murmured to himself. He scrunched his nose in thought before brightening up, seeming to have remembered the term. "Hung out in a while and I wanted to catch up on things with you." Yakiv swallowing nervously.

They both leaned forward and then- "Madeline?"

They both paused; barely an inch away from each other's face and Madeline turned her head to face the owner of the voice. "Arthur, what are you doing here?" Madeline said confused and then began to panic. "Well we came here for dinner and were just about to leave when I turn my head and see you and Ukraine about to snog." Arthur said irritated and sent an angry glare at Yakiv.

"Oh Angleterre, just leave the two love birds alone. They're just having fun." Francis walked up to them and gave them a suggested smirk.

"Are you out of your bloody mind? They cannot just-". "Arthur." Arthur stopped his ranting and turned towards Francis.

"Madeline has a right to date whomever she wants to. It's not our decision; she's not a child anymore. Now let's leave these two alone. Au revoir you two, I have a grumpy Brit to attend to."

As Francis swooped Arthur up bridal style, he headed for the door. Before leaving, he turned around and shouted to the two. "Yakiv, assurez-vous d'utiliser un préservatif." There was a five second silence. "WHAT?" Both Arthur and Madeline shouted; one in anger, the other in embarrassment. "How dare you encourage them, you stupid frog." Arthur said as he smacked Francis's chest. Arthur did his best to turn in Francis's arms toward Yakiv. "If you lay one hand on her, I swear you will regret they day you began to walk on this earth. Just remember, I have friends in high places."

"Mon amour, I don't think you setting your imaginary fairy friends on Yakiv will do anything."

"Will you shut up, they are not imaginary. They are real and they will kick his ass." Arthur said smugly.

"Whatever you say Angleterre, just remember; the crazier you are, it means the more I have to love you." Francis said happily and with that they walked out.

Both Madeline and Yakiv turned to face each other. "Well that was… odd." Yakiv said, chuckling.

"I'm so sorry about them and don't worry about Arthur. I'll take care of him." Madeline said, still blushing from Francis comment. She thanked the lord he really didn't understand French.

"Do not worry about it. Family will be family." Yakiv looked at his watch and saw that it was getting late.

"I guess I should be getting you back to the hotel, I do not want Kumajiro to maul my face." Yakiv said laughing.

"And…." Madeline said, urging him to continue.

"And I do not want you to lose sleep. You have such a beautiful face, I would be damned if I was the reason you would have difficulty getting up in the morning." Yakiv said blushing while looking at the ground.

"That's really sweet of you Yakiv." Madeline stood up and kissed his cheek. They both decided to split the bill in half, paid and left.

About forty five minutes later, they were back in front of Madeline's hotel room door.

"Thank you for a wonderful night."

Yakiv smiled at her and took Madeline's hand in his. "I look forward to spend more with you." Yakiv moved forward and placed their foreheads together. Madeline put her hand on his shoulders, leaned in and kissed him. Yakiv wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. After About five minutes of making out, they pulled away for air.

"Я люблю тебе." Yakiv whispered into her ear. Madeline looked up at him and gave him a loving smile. "Je t'aime aussi." Madeline kissed him again. "I was wondering if you wanted to… I don't know go for a walk tomorrow, hang out, or go on another date."

"Madeline, I would love to." Yakiv kissed her forehead.

"Well, goodnight." Madeline said as she opened the door.

"Goodnight, моя любов." Yakiv said and Madeline closed her door.

Yakiv turned and walked back to his room. Love struck and happy with how the night went.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Абсолютно красивий- Absolutely beautiful

що англійський термін- What is the American term

Yakiv, assurez-vous d'utiliser un préservatif- Yakiv, be sure to use a condom

Я люблю тебе- I love you

Je t'aime aussi- I love you also

моя любов- my love


	4. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it characters.

* * *

><p><em>6 Months Later…<em>

The alarm went off disturbing its owner from her slumber but, before she could reach for it; a hand came from behind her and hit the snooze button. Then the arm retreated back and wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. At first it did not register that someone else was in her bed. Madeline closed her eyes to go back to sleep then, after a split second they shot open; startled. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer, and then she slowly turned her head and sighed in relief when she met Yakiv's sleeping face. She almost laughed out loud when she saw that Yakiv's face was half mushed into the pillow.

She leaned over and kissed his nose. The Slavic nation's eyes fluttered open and smiled at his companion.

"Good morning."

"Morning, did you sleep well?"

Yakiv nodded as he stretched and pulled Madeline back into his embrace. She lay with her cheek on his chest; her hand tracing the collar of his tee-shirt. They laid there in a comfortable silence. Suddenly the front door to the northern countries residence slammed open.

"MADDIE, WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED HELP WITH MY PAPERWORK AGAIN." Alfred's voice pierced the silence between them.

Both Madeline and Yakiv looked at each other in confusion, and she began to panic. She had not spoken or even mentioned the fact that she was dating Ukraine. A million different ways this encounter could go bad past through her mind all at once. Not only goes he carry a revolver, but he also has a shotgun in his car. Before she could say anything, Kumajiro came scrambling in.

"Maddie, its Alfred, you gotta hide Yakiv. Stick him in your closet, under the bed, something!"

"Why do you have to hide me? I have no complications with your brother?" Yakiv said his brow scrunched up in confusion.

"So, that doesn't mean he won't kick the crap out of you if he found out you were here." Kumajiro said.

"I never told Alfred we were dating, I was afraid of what he'd do to you. I wanted to tell him when Ivan was in the same room with us."

"Why Ivan?"

"If Alfred was to snap and go Russia on your ass, you want someone like Ivan to stop him? Or would you prefer Austria or North Italy? Either way, it's your funeral." Kumajiro said while poking his head out the door to look around.

"Don't worry; I won't let him hurt you. Just be careful what you say around him"

Yakiv nodded and walked out first with Madeline following him. They both walked down the stairs. Madeline stopped to look into the kitchen to see if Alfred was there. Yakiv kept walking and stopped when he heard what sounded like a shotgun being cocked. His eyes widened and turned. He met Alfred's angry gaze and backed up into the corner.

"What do you think you're doing in my sister's house?"

Before Yakiv had a chance to say anything, Madeline came running into the living room. She was stunned into silence at the scene before her.

Alfred's gaze only grew with anger due to the lack of an answer and removed the safety from his shotgun.

"Now Alfred, there's no need for violence." Yakiv gulped holding his hands up in an 'I surrender' position. "Or that gun."

"I don't appreciate you taking advantage of my sister."

"Alfred, he's not taking advantage of me; we've been dating for six months. How dare you come in my house with a gun, threaten him and act like a complete ass." Madeline said furiously.

"But Maddie, I'm just looking out of you."

"I'm not a child; I don't need you breathing down my neck about who I date. You're just as bad as Arthur."

Alfred stood there dumfounded. "Iggy knew this whole time and didn't tell me. Well I know where I'm going after this."

"Alfred that's enough!" As Alfred and Madeline continued to bicker, Kumajiro ran up to Yakiv.

"I suggest you get out of here before you look like Switzerland's Swiss cheese."

"I am not leaving her just because there is a misunderstanding between the both of us."

"Look just go, I'll tell Maddie you'll come back later. It's not safe for you when Alfred's angry."

Yakiv sighed; he knew he could not win this battle. He drew his attention back to the bickering siblings. It seemed that Madeline calmed down her brother and he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Alfred, I give you my word as a country, I would never take advantage of your sister in any way. I care about her too much to ruin what we have."

Alfred glared at him from behind Texas and sighed angrily. Madeline hit him upside the head, give her own death glare.

"Fine, I'm sorry I threatened you."

"Apology accepted." Yakiv turned to Madeline. "I think I will take Kumajiro's advice and come back later if you don't mind."

Madeline nodded. "Alright, I'll see you tonight?"

Yakiv nodded, he walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They both forgot Alfred was still in the room.

"Yakiv, I'll give you till the count of five to get out before I shoot you."

Yakiv looked at Madeline and took off out the door in nothing but a white tee-shirt and his Ukrainian flag boxers, running as if the hounds of hell were at his heels, barefoot through the snow.

"Yeah, that's right you better run! When I get my hands on you, you're going to wish you had my health insurance. And I know where you live!" Alfred yelled from Madeline's porch while firing off his shot gun to scare him even more.

"Alfred, are you crazy?" Madeline hit him and pulled the gun out of his hands. She cocked the gun and aimed at him.

"Why are you aiming at me?" Alfred said angrily.

"I'm going to give **you** the count of five to get off my land. By the time I'm done with you, you're going to wish you didn't have to pay medical fees. And I know where **you **live."

"You wouldn't dare." Alfred challenged her.

"Try me." Madeline said with a crazed look in her eyes.

Alfred had not seen that look in her eyes since World War 2, when she practically beat Germany senseless, in order to liberate Netherlands. Alfred gulped and took off running to his car in fear; while Madeline was firing shots at him, putting a few holes in his car. After Alfred drove off, Madeline walked into her house and slammed the door shut. She walked into her kitchen, set the shotgun on the counter and pulled out the bottle of vodka Ivan gave her. She pulled a glass out from her cabinet and poured herself a shot .She made a toast and downed the shot. She sighed.

"Well there goes the rest of my day."

The End


End file.
